Leve-me com Você
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Tarde demais, a vida vai ensinar a Mikasa que o verdadeiro amor sempre esteve ali, ao seu lado, perto dela, ali "na esquina". Mas que foi perdido depois que ela escolheu continuar presa às lembranças do seu passado. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin (Ataque dos Titãs), bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Hajime Isayama (mangá) e ao Wit Studio (anime). Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Llévame Contigo", de Nancy Cephiro. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**LEVE-ME COM VOCÊ**

Depois de uma sangrenta "Guerra Santa Titânica", o triunfo de Paradis sobre Marley trouxe, afinal, inúmeras mudanças e dádivas para os eldianos, tanto para os da ilha quanto para aqueles que viviam à custa de maus-tratos nos guetos de Marley.

Liberdade, modernidade, e, claro, muita paz para a "Nova Era Restabelecida".

No entanto, o preço a se pagar foi muito caro: a vida de Levi, a vida de Connie, a de Eren, e, claro, as vidas de centenas de outros soldados.

Os que ficaram vivos, Jean, Mikasa, Hange, Sasha, Historia e Armin, tentaram levantar-se em meio às múltiplas perdas apoiando-se mutuamente, reordenando o novo "quebra-cabeças" de suas vidas com novas peças que nem sempre se encaixavam com as peças de outrora.

Hange precisou de um tempo para assimilar a morte de Levi, e teve dias bastante negros e difíceis por esse motivo. Agora ela era praticamente a única veterana com vida da Legião de Reconhecimento, cujos soldados finalmente descansavam em paz e com todas as honras nos cemitérios da ilha.

Não havia batatas fritas, aromáticas ou cozidas que tirassem o gosto ruim que Sasha levaria sempre em sua boca, ao ser notificada da morte de Connie. Ele prometera-lhe contar um "segredo" quando voltasse de sua missão em Marley. Mas Connie morreu lá, e a promessa não pôde ser cumprida.

Como soldado de elite, Sasha achou que estaria preparada para isso e muito mais. Mas ela desmoronou totalmente quando teve de ser Jean e não Connie a confessar-lhe o "segredo": Connie iria pedir em casamento à sua amada melhor amiga assim que vencessem o "inimigo" em Marley.

Ela demorou meses para assimilar, até parar de chorar e aceitar a realidade, se é que algum dia ela a aceitou. Como tentar viver à base de lembranças estava afetando-a, aos 25 anos ela tomou a decisão que a salvou do colapso: casou-se sem pensar duas vezes com um jovem da nobreza que ela mal tivera tempo de conhecer.

Lorde Augusto era o nome dele. De temperamento amigável, muito rico, olhos esverdeados e, claro, cabelos raspados. Ela viu-o pela primeira vez durante uma festa no palácio da rainha Historia, quando a "Menina Batata" dava mostras do seu apelido ainda vigente e ficava vadiando com descaramento na mesa das sobremesas. Então, sem querer, desviou o olhar até um grupo de sujeitos que falavam sobre negócios e, entre eles, uma silhueta de costas deixou-a paralisada. Era tão parecido com Connie...

Ela caminhou até ele hipnotizada e com passos trêmulos, ainda carregando uma tortinha nas mãos. E, quando finalmente ficou na frente de Augusto, não teve outra escolha a não ser sair do seu devaneio e apresentar-se, tímida e envergonhada.

Eles se casaram em menos de seis meses, e naquele ano nasceu o primeiro dos sete filhos que eles tiveram. Aposentada do Exército com honras e desfrutando do prestígio de ser uma "dama da sociedade", ela não tinha outra tarefa além de educar os seus sete filhos, cuidar dos seus pais, de algumas instituições de caridade e, claro, cozinhar e cozinhar, sua grande paixão.

Ela gostava de passar a tarde fazendo bolos para o marido e os filhos; e, enquanto eles esperavam, seja na sala, com a lareira acesa, se estivesse fazendo frio, ou nos jardins floridos da mansão, se estivesse fazendo calor, lady Sasha ia ao encontro do inevitável...

Sozinha em frente ao forno e à mesa, ela entregava-se à travessura de relembrar dos seus anos como soldado e trazer à tona, por alguns instantes, aquele que fora o verdadeiro amor da sua vida.

Então escapava-lhe dos lábios um "...Connie", que logo tinha de ser silenciado, enquanto ela olhava para o vazio, para um beco sem saída, e amassava a farinha de trigo em suas mãos com mais força e violência. Algumas lágrimas caíam na massa e lá ficavam, como um ingrediente extra que devia ser camuflado, misturado e esquecido.

Ao chegar à sala, os risos dos seus filhos e os beijos do seu marido acalmavam-na um pouco, e ela continuava a servir-lhes os bolos. Eles agradeciam-na e comiam com prazer, sem saber que, entre os morangos e o açúcar, engoliam também o sabor do sangue, da guerra, da morte, saliva de titãs e alguns gramas de decepção.

E assim, entre demonstrações de carinho e de segredos ao forno, eles "engordaram felizes para sempre. Fim".

* * *

Mas, ao contrário de Sasha, Mikasa desabou.

Ela lidou a duras penas com a morte de Eren, talvez porque, com muita dureza (fiel ao seu jeito de ser), ele fizera-a entender que a vida dele expirava em 13 anos, _"e você tem que agüentar, Mikasa, mesmo que não goste"_. O problema surgiu quando Armin também se retirou e não quis nem estar presente quando o loiro foi tragado por outro jovem eldiano da ilha para herdar o Titã Colossal.

Relutante em ter um papel de liderança, ela deixou que Jean assumisse o posto de capitão. No entanto, ela colaborou por algum tempo com o Exército da ilha.

Desde o que acontecera com Armin, "o seu último parente vivo sobre a face da Terra", como ela o recordava, ela começou a sentir um distanciamento por tudo o que a cercava. E isso enfurecia Jean porque, por mais que tentasse alcançá-la, ela parecia voar cada vez mais alto, em espiral, longe do seu alcance.

Ele procurou, por muitos meios, se aproximar dela. Sentava-se ao seu lado na hora das refeições, continuava a elogiar-lhe os cabelos, elogiava-a respeitosamente quando alguma peça de roupa caía-lhe bem no corpo; e sempre, a cada aniversário, Jean dava-lhe bonitos presentes, e às vezes até caros, como pulseiras, pingentes e brincos discretos que fossem do gosto de Mikasa.

Havia outro tipo de pormenores sobre ela (os mais extremos), como quando Mikasa adormecia por causa de alguma "depressão" e desconsiderava o fato de arrumar o quarto, ou esquecia-se de lavar as roupas.

E ali estava Jean, deixando as criadas de lado para que ele mesmo cuidasse do assunto, lavando e enxaguando, como uma dona de casa, estendendo as roupas à noite, para que Mikasa tivesse roupas limpas para vestir no dia seguinte.

Nos meses em que Sasha despediu-se de todos para ir à sua lua-de-mel, e com a sua ausência já começando a ser sentida, Mikasa subiu, como de costume, para o teto dos dormitórios do quartel para aproveitar a Lua cheia.

\- Puxa, então é aqui que você passa o seu tempo livre. Não é de admirar que Hange e eu às vezes não a encontremos.

\- Sim, algo do tipo...

Enquanto eles deixavam-se levar pelo brilho das estrelas, Jean repassou mentalmente as palavras que ele tinha de dizer com o máximo cuidado. Quando pensou estar pronto, deu um suspiro, e disse algo, trêmulo:

\- Eu... eu gosto de você, Mikasa. Gosto de você desde sempre.

Ela olhou para ele, intrigada.

\- Não estou entendendo...

\- Eu te amei a vida toda. Praticamente desde o momento e que a conheci.

Mikasa reagiu alguns segundos depois:

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Jean - e, inevitavelmente, ela começou a sentir-se nervosa. Hange já a advertira que algum dia o jovem acabaria declarando o seu amor.

\- Eu sei que você já percebeu o que eu sinto, até a comandante percebe, os novos recrutas; todos, e eu...

\- É lisonjeador, obrigada - ela interrompeu-o bruscamente - Mas eu não posso lhe corresponder. Não quero que você me diga mais nada.

Jean, humilhado, sentiu que novamente botava-lhe a inveja do passado e a raiva cega e enraizada que essa situação lhe provocava:

\- Por quanto tempo você vai continuar chorando por ele ? - ele perguntou, com ódio.

Ela olhou-o, estupefata.

\- O que você está dizendo ...?

\- Por mais quantos anos você vai continuar a chorar ? Quanto mais eu tenho que esperar ?!

\- Jean, por favor, eu lhe disse que não quero falar sobre isso... nem sobre _ele._

Eren era pior do que um fantasma. Pior do que um karma. Jean estava tão irritado que o seu lábio inferior estava tremendo.

\- Você deveria ser a capitã ! Você deveria ter o seu próprio Exército, você poderia até mesmo ocupar algum dia o lugar de Hange, não eu. E você continua presa no mesmo estado. Você está no auge da melancolia, afogada em meio a tantas memórias, perdendo tempo aqui e acolá, tão adormecida que não percebe que a realidade está esperando-a, que eu estou nesta realidade ! Que eu poderia fazê-la feliz, que eu poderia...

\- JEAN !

Ele inalou o ar para se acalmar. A última coisa que queria era uma briga. Não ia pôr a perder, em uma única noite, aquele grande avanço que fora alcançado.

\- Me desculpe - ele tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios.

\- Perdoe-me, Jean, por ser tão cruel com você.

\- Não se preocupe, eu te aceito e te amo de todas as suas formas - disse ele, ainda sem soltar-lhe a mão, e Mikasa voltou a enrubescer. Afinal, ela não podia negar que Jean era doce, que tinha algo que fazia-a lembrar do seu pai, o sr. Ackerman; e que esta era a primeira vez que um homem se declarava a ela - Eu só preciso saber - continuou o capitão - Se algum dia eu vou ter uma oportunidade. Só me responda se você continua a amá-lo; e, se sim, então eu deixo você em paz. É isso.

Em seus momentos de Lucidez, Mikasa já tinha feito essa pergunta a si mesma. Às vezes, chegava à desastrosa conclusão de que, longe de ser amor, o que ela sentia por Eren era uma espécie de obsessão pelo irmão que nunca foi irmão.

\- Eu não sei.

Jean fez uma careta de irritação. Um "Eu não sei" às vezes escondia mais segredos do que um simples "Sim" ou um breve e esperançoso "Não".

\- Tudo bem. Mas você me promete que pelo menos vai pensar em tudo o que eu lhe disse hoje ? - perguntou o capitão, num sussurro que soou mais como uma súplica e um lamento.

\- Eu lhe prometo, Jean.

Ele soltou-lhe a mão e, depois de falarem sobre outros assuntos triviais, ele despediu-se e desceu para o quarto.

Já a sós, ela pôde dr total vazão ao nervosismo. Não podia negar que o formigamento ainda persistente na sua mão e nos seus dedos tinha algo de prazeroso.

"Meu Deus !", ela pensou. "O que foi tudo isso...?"

* * *

Mas essa foi outra promessa não cumprida porque, alguns dias depois, Mikasa fez as suas malas e deixou o quartel.

Um véu azul ainda cobria a madrugada quando ela entrou sigilosamente no escritório de Hange e deixou uma carta, na qual agradecia a sua atenção e os seus ensinamentos. Em anexo, estava um pedido para ausentar-se do Exército por algum tempo.

Hange ficou penalizada ao estender a carta ao capitão Jean; e ele, entre furioso e deprimido, leu-a várias vezes.

\- Ela vai afundar, se eu não encontrá-la ela vai afundar...

\- Você deveria deixá-la descansar um pouco, Jean. Afinal, ela já merece umas férias, e...

\- Isso não são férias, Hange !

Achando que poderia encontrá-la, ele pegou rapidamente um cavalo e procurou-a por todas as redondezas. Ele cavalgou como se estivesse possuído, até o animal ficar tão cansado que parecia não agüentar mais, e ele próprio sentir-se faminto e cansado. Ele procurou por várias vilas e aldeias, mas foi inútil, Mikasa tinha evaporado.

* * *

Inevitavelmente, os dias tornaram-se semanas, e as semanas, meses. Uma vez ou outra, chegavam cartas ao posto do quartel informando-lhes, em poucas palavras, que ela estava bem. Mas as cartas não tinham endereço nem data.

Ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de preocupar Jean ou Hange, por isso pagava um ou dois garotos para que deixassem essas cartas na caixa de correio do quartel.

De natureza nostálgica e melancólica, sentimentos que podiam muito bem fazer contraste com o seu corpo forte e musculoso, Mikasa sucumbiu à rotina de continuar alimentando o passado e, com as suas economias, comprou um pequeno quarto na reconstruída Shiganshina. Foi o mais perto que pôde encontrar da rua em que viveu os últimos anos de sua infância.

Tudo parecia muito diferente daqueles tempos, mas foi o bastante para reavivar as memórias do passado. Como todo bom Ackerman, ela rendeu-se aos maus hábitos e vícios deles: Levi, viciado em chá; Kenny, em bebida; e ela, curiosamente, em cigarro. E assim, com um cigarro na mão e um cachecol no pescoço, ela sentava-se todas as tardes no mesmo banco do parque central de Shiganshina.

Embriagada de lembranças, a sua visão brincava com ela e, entre os garotos do parque, ela parecia ver a si mesma brincando com Eren e Armin. Algumas vezes também imaginava aqueles garotos que aborreciam Armin e, por esse motivo, Hannes também entrava em cena.

Ela deixou a sua saúde se deteriorar. Não se protegia nem do frio e nem do calor, também não se alimentava bem e, como acontecera com Levi em sua juventude, ela nunca demorava muito tempo nos empregos que encontrava.

Ela odiava concordar com o que uma vez Hange, apoiada por Jean, lhe dissera: _"Você é teimosa, Mikasa, mais teimosa que uma mula. Deixe o passado para trás..."_

"Eu não me importo", ela disse a si mesma, dando uma tragada no quarto ou quinto cigarro. "Este é o meu conceito de felicidade, é assim que eu quero viver, gostem ou não".

Ela sabia que estava enganando a si mesma. De repente, veio-lhe uma pergunta que a intrigou muitíssimo, porque nunca sentira interesse em fazê-la antes:

"Como estará Jean ?". Ultimamente ela se lembrava muito dele, principalmente quando lavava a sua própria roupa, ou quando ela mesma tinha que arrumar e limpar o seu quarto. "Espero que esteja bem..."

* * *

Quase três anos após a sua partida, Mikasa ainda continuava obcecada com a sua solidão, por isso o rapaz que deixava as cartas no quartel tinha ordens para que ninguém o visse quando ele deixasse o envelope na caixa de correio.

No entanto, uma tarde ele não conseguiu evitar ser surpreendido por Jean. O capitão compreendeu que aquele pirralho era o da correspondência, e ambos deram uma "corrida", que quase deixou-o sem fôlego. No entanto, o rapaz era mais ágil do que o capitão, e quando ele quis voltar para pegar o seu cavalo, o rapaz já tinha muita distância de vantagem.

E, de repente, ele não voltou mais a vê-lo no local. Os bilhetes de Mikasa subitamente pararam de chegar, e Jean sentiu-se culpado por isso, pensando que talvez ele pudesse ter afugentado o rapaz.

Ele nunca se cansou de procurar Mikasa. Até mesmo percorreu toda a Shiganshina, mas não a encontrou. Para piorar a situação, desde a queda de Marley e o apoio que Paradis tinha recebido das outras nações do mundo, algumas pessoas do exterior (incluindo os orientais) tinham chegado à ilha para auxiliar os eldianos em tecnologia sob vigilância exaustiva , naturalmente, da rainha Historia e seu Exército. Portanto, Mikasa não era mais a única mulher de olhos puxados na área.

Sasha apresentava-o de vez em quando às suas amigas, damas da sociedade, principalmente, que se deslumbravam e se incendiavam por Jean, principalmente por causa da sua patente de primeiro-capitão e sucessor direto daquele herói chamado Levi Ackerman; mas, para Jean, nenhuma delas valia o mesmo que Mikasa. Hange o enviava a novas missões, mas nem mesmo com a mente ocupada ele conseguia parar de pensar nela.

Ele ainda a amava, e ponto final. E nem mesmo ele entendia porque ou para que. Às vezes sentia que também a odiava, por ser retrógrada, por ser teimosa; mas do ódio logo ele passava novamente ao amor e, portanto, era um "sobe e desce" de emoções. Ele andava sempre com o semblante sério, até mesmo irritado, e coitado daquele recruta que o tivesse por perto, porque era com esse que ele ajustava as contas. Em outras ocasiões, havia algumas explosões de positivismo, sobretudo se fosse conhecer mulheres em algumas das festas secretas que alguns homens da sociedade organizavam para os cavalheiros da ilha.

E assim ele estava, um dia, nesse "sobe e desce", quando finalmente chegou-lhe a notícia: em rondas de vigilância, nas fronteiras de Paradis, o soldado Floch soube que, há um bom tempo, uma mulher muito parecida com Mikasa (uma ex-soldado de elite, segundo lhe fofocaram) foi encontrada morta em sua casa em sua casa de Shiganshina. Os rumores diziam que ela não conseguiu se defender de um violento assalto. Outros diziam que tinham-na matado por ser uma Ackerman. Mas a notícia mais divulgada era que ela mesma tinha se suicidado. O corpo não pôde ser encontrado, ninguém sabia dizer onde ele poderia estar enterrado.

Em toda a sua vida, Hange nunca vira um homem chorar da maneira como Jean chorou quando ela deu-lhe a notícia em seu escritório e, assustada, ela mandou um recado urgente a Sasha, pedindo-lhe para dar asilo a Jean, para que ele descansasse por uns tempos em sua mansão.

\- São os estragos da guerra, Jean - disse Hange, enquanto ajudava-o a fazer uma mala - Assim como ela morreu ontem, anteontem ou na semana passada, poderia ter morrido há muitos anos, quando nós enfrentávamos os titãs no passado, e...

\- Não, Hange - ele a interrompeu, entre soluços - Essa morte nada tem a ver com a sua missão ou com o seu dever como soldado. Essa morte é por causa desse filho da puta... esse que parece ainda andar por aqui, por ali...

E, outra vez, Eren.

Quanto ele o odiava. Apesar dos anos que se passaram, o ódio parecia crescer ao invés de diminuir e, com o que tinha acontecido, Hange imaginou que o sentimento aumentaria ainda mais.

A princípio, Jean recusou-se a ouvir a possibilidade de tirar uma folga, mas Hange era uma espécie de mãe sábia, e finalmente ele fez o que ela lhe aconselhou. Além do mais, Sasha já estava esperando-o preocupada na carruagem e, como se ele fosse uma criança, ela deixou fazerem o que quisessem com ele.

* * *

_\- Mikasa, como é difícil viver sem você..._

\- Capitão Kirschtein ? Oh, finalmente eu o encontro ! Nós estamos esperando-o para jantar - lady Susan, uma das amigas da sociedade de Sasha, interrompeu-lhe as reflexões, encontrando-o vagando pelo jardim da mansão.

Depois de ficar sabendo que Jean se instalara na casa de Sasha para recuperar-se "da perda de um parente", a viúva de 40 anos não perdeu mais tempo e ofereceu-se para ajudar Sasha "com aquilo que o herói da nossa pátria precisar".

Como se com um decote os males fossem aliviados, Susan andava sempre com o melhor dos vestidos, cuidando do "doente" para levantar-lhe o estado de espírito. Tornou-se sua enfermeira, amiga, acompanhante, sua sombra; embora ele só pedisse um pouco de paz.

A viúva o conhecia de vista e sempre sentira-se atraída por esse capitão 10 anos mais jovem e bonito. Apesar de ter muita fé em sua beleza feminina, em seu poder econômico e em seus dotes de sedução que nunca tinham lhe falhado, ainda assim ela teve que trabalhar durante árduos seis meses com Jean, para conseguir obter-lhe um primeiro beijo.

Foi Sasha que incentivou aos poucos o "romance", apesar de lady Susan (arrogante e classista) não ser de seu total agrado. Mesmo assim, ela achava estar ajudando aquele que era praticamente o único amigo que restava da 104ª divisão.

Então ele também, submerso em melancolia, deixou a viúva lidar com isso à vontade e eles tornaram-se amantes em pouco tempo. Desinibida, muito rica e extrovertida, ela soube conquistar Jean, que já possuía fantasias promíscuas desde a adolescência.

* * *

E foi assim que, durante um de seus encontros românticos, o destino de Jean voltou a girar, a se contorcer e a rodar outra vez sem direção aparente.

Por volta do meio-dia, o casal saiu para comer em um dos restaurantes mais movimentados da cidade. Quando o capitão ajudou Susan a sair da faculdade, um rosto conhecido que estava a poucos metros dos dois deixou-o paralisado: era aquele rapaz que entregava as cartas de Mikasa.

O rapaz, um pouco mais velho, estava tomando conta dos cavalos de outros convidados, quando repente sentiu um par de olhos penetrarem-no.

Então os dois trocaram olhares, era como se fosse uma conta pendente, e novamente deram uma "corrida".

\- Susan, eu já volto !

\- Jean ! Mas o que está acontecendo, Jean !

O jovem, que já não era mais tão ágil e tão novo, foi alcançado pelo capitão em poucos minutos, em um beco de terra batida.

\- Agora sim, pirralho - disse Jean, agarrando-o por ambos os braços - Diga-me onde morava Mikasa , a mulher que lhe dava aquelas cartas !

\- Não sei do que você está falando !

\- Ah, não me venha com essa ! Eu quero pelo menos recuperar os pertences dela.

\- E o que você quer ?!

\- Que você me diga onde ela está enterrada. Que me diga onde ela viveu os seus últimos dias.

\- Ah... o quê ? Últimos dias ? - perguntou o jovem, espantado, e o mesmo espanto contagiou Jean.

\- Bem... sem, sim, onde ela estava morando até morrer.

O jovem fez um gesto ainda maior de perplexidade.

\- Morreu ? Quem lhe disse isso ? A senhorita Mikasa não está morta, ela mora conosco na casa da minha mãe, ainda que, sim, esteja doente.

Um tremor sacudiu Jean da cabeça aos pés, e foi por causa dessa agitação que o rapaz conseguiu se soltar, mas não correu. Sentiu compaixão por esse homem, que empalidecia a cada segundo, com os olhos arregalados e a boca seca.

\- Senhor, o que você tem, parece que está prestes a desmaiar.

\- Po-por favor, rapaz,... diga-me, que diabos...? Doente ? FALE, MALDIÇÃO !

\- Ah ! Isso. Ela foi se adoentando pouco a pouco, um médico foi vê-la e nos disse que tinha dado-lhe uma coisa chamada Embolia.

\- Ma-mas... ainda continua... viva ?

\- Você não entende que sim ? Minha mãe é quem cuida dela, em Shiganshina.

\- Me-meu Deus... viva, ela está... viva...

Então Jean jogou-se no chão e começou a chorar de alegria,m de raiva, de coragem. De 15 anos de amor e de irritação.

O rapaz estava tão assustado que estava prestes a oferecer-lhe até o seu ombro.

\- Está me assustando, senhor. Por favor, não chore mais.

Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, sentados no chão de terra batida, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, até que Jean conseguiu voltar a si.

\- Ouça-me bem - disse o capitão - Você vai fazer o que eu lhe disser, vai me levar à sua casa, eu lhe darei muito dinheiro por isso, à sua mãe também, pela sua bondade; e eu vou levar Mikasa. Eu cuidarei dela.

\- Hmmm, eu não tenho porque fazer isso, não posso lhe dar o meu endereço, eu não o conheço !

\- Mas com certeza você já ouviu falar de mim. Eu sou o capitão Jean Kirschtein.

\- O capitão Kirschtein ? Uau...

\- Algum problema ?

\- É que Mikasa, quando estava mais saudável, me falava muito sobre você, quase todos os dias.

Um enorme sorriso desenhou-se no rosto de Jean.

\- Ah, é ?

* * *

A porta do quarto foi aberta.

Não era um lugar muito limpo, mas para Jean essas coisas, naquele momento do reencontro, não lhe importavam nem um pouco.

Em meio à pouca iluminação, ele viu a cama e nela os lençóis que desenhavam-lhe uma silhueta tão familiar para ele. Tão sonhada e tão desejada por ele.

Ele caminhou com passos lentos até ela. Mikasa dormia, embora não profundamente, e ao sentir alguém se sentar na beira da cama, ela abriu os olhos, pensando que fosse a sua vizinha, para ajudá-la a comer.

Então ela foi tomada pela surpresa. Era ele, e quem mais a regataria daquilo, senão ele.

\- J-Jean ? - ela mal conseguiu exclamar, com a boca torta.

\- Mikasa... minha querida Mikasa...

De algum modo ela girou a cabeça, envergonhada, para outra direção, mas ele desandou a chorar e começou a abraçá-la e a beijá-la por todo o rosto, nas bochechas, na testa, sem reparar nos lábios disformes.

\- Eu senti sua falta, senti sua falta com toda a minha alma, Mikasa. Nunca deixei de te amar... - ele disse-lhe ao ouvido.

Uma felicidade inexplicável invadiu Mikasa Ackerman e ela também começou a chorar, porque reconhecia que, no fundo ela também sentira falta dele.

Sentiu vontade de se desculpar e de admitir o quão estúpida, teimosa e tola ela tinha sido. As promessas não cumpridas.

Por um instante, curiosamente, sentiu um pouco de vaidade feminina, e se perguntou como ela se parecia naquele instante, se feia ou bonita, e o que ele poderia estar pensando a esse respeito. Mas Jean parecia estar em outra dimensão, e não prestava atenção a essas tolices e banalidades.

Com todo o esforço de que foi capaz, ela pôs as mãos nos cabelos de Jean e começou a acariciá-los.

\- Eu vou te levar comigo. Eu vou cuidar de você - disse o capitão.

\- Não, você não precisa... me perdoe...

\- Não faça esforços para falar, se você não puder - ele voltou a depositar-lhe um cálido beijo nós lábios e nas bochechas - Nós vamos embora imediatamente.

Eles tinham os rostos banhados em lágrimas, e Mikasa soltou um suspiro de alívio, enquanto sorria, agradecida:

\- Leve-me com você.

* * *

"_Jean voltou à vida !"_

Foi assim, com essas palavras,que Hange começou a carta que enviou imediatamente para Sasha, depois de ajudar Jean a preparar um quarto especial para Mikasa no quartel.

Sasha, sem perda de tempo, subiu feliz em sua carruagem e viajou rumo ao reencontro com os seus velhos amigos.

\- Mas, e então ? Quem era a mulher de olhos puxados que morreu em Shiganshina ? - Sasha e Hange perguntaram a Jean, enquanto ele preparava chá para as duas mulheres.

\- Era uma oriental de Marley, as fofocas correram tanto que, quando chegaram aos ouvidos de Floch, já estavam mais do que deformadas.

\- Que pena, e é preciso relatar isso à rainha Historia - acrescentou a comandante - Não estou gostando nada de ver que as fronteiras estão sendo negligenciadas desta maneira.

\- Jean, eu vou lhe contar uma coisa - disse Sasha - Lady Susan continua perguntando sobre você. O que eu digo a ela ?

\- Diga-lhe que eu peço desculpas, mas que questões importantes surgiram no quartel. E que Mikasa voltou. Diga-lhe isso.

\- Você tem a oportunidade de mudar a sua vida com ela; ela é rica, tem a vida resolvida - acudiu Hange, não tanto como conselho, mas como uma maneira de pôr à prova o que Jean iria responder - Nós podemos cuidar de Mikasa, seguramente com a ajuda da rainha Historia.

\- É demais o que você está me dizendo, Hange, você já sabe qual é a minha escolha. Eu fico aqui - ele sorriu e levou a xícara com o fumegante líquido aos lábios.

Sasha e Hange, satisfeitas e também sorridentes, fizeram a mesma coisa e logo eles começaram a investigar os nomes dos possíveis médicos.

Mikasa conseguiu ouvir a conversa porque as portas e janelas estavam abertas. Tardiamente ela compreendeu que por toda a sua vida ele teve o amor verdadeiro bem ali, ao seu lado, "na esquina" e, devido a antigas obsessões, nunca lhe deu valor. Agora ela estava disposta a retribuir-lhe, até onde o corpo e a alma permitissem.

Todas as tardes, Jean punha-a na cadeira de rodas e passeava com ela pelos pátios, pela cidade e pela floresta, esta última era o seu lugar favorito, porque eles adoravam se beijar a sós e em meio à natureza.

Ela não tinha vergonha de que vissem-na como uma inválida. Ele já sabia o que as outras pessoas diziam, o quanto o criticavam e o quanto o "apedrejavam" pelo fato de ele ter trocado o futuro que o esperava ao lado de uma dama da sociedade pelos males de uma mulher com deficiência.

"Cada um tem o seu conceito de felicidade", ele respondia a si mesmo, sua felicidade era exatamente essa, consolar Mikasa quando ela achava que não era mais possível, que sua saúde não iria melhorar. Ou quando ele ajudava-a a comer, a se vestir e até a tomar banho.

A cena do banho era a que trazia mais lembranças a Hange, e, por esta razão, essa tarefa ela deixava apenas para Jean.

Ironicamente, de todos os heróis de Paradis, só Mikasa e Jean tinham conseguido traçar um destino juntos - como um casal - até a morte, embora não da maneira convencionalmente esperada.

* * *

**N/A: **Esta fic é dedicada a Chocolatmint com todo o meu kokoro e o meu carinho. Cami, espero não decepcioná-la, hehehe, é a primeira vez que escrevo uma Jean/Mikasa, que lindo casal ele faz com ela: salva-lhe a vida, protege-a, aposta o jantar porque confia na força dela. Eu realmente adoraria que Isayama lhes desse uma chance, mesmo que pequena.

Caballito-san, você consegue, eu consegui :3.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que eu não os tenha entediado tanto, hehehe, eu sei, saiu algo meio piegas. Obrigada pela sua leitura...

**Ass:** Nancy.

* * *

**N/T 2:** E chegamos ao final de mais uma tradução, a minha segunda tradução de Shingeki no Kyojin/Ataque dos Titãs. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dela.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, por favor ?

**N/T 3:** E, pessoal, eu tenho que confessar: esta fic foi difícil. Foi um pouco difícil de traduzi-la, sim, ela me deu algum trabalho. Mas não foi só isso: lê-la também não foi muito fácil, o tom dessa fic foi um pouco mais dark, digamos assim, do que o de outras fics traduzidas por mim. OK, valeu a pena, mas que foi uma leitura mais difícil, disso vocês podem ter certeza.


End file.
